


Synchronize

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Shuake Week 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: Day 2 - Compatibility“I’m not going,” Akechi tells him bluntly. “I told them I didn’t want to be paired up with you. I don’t need a partner.”Akira blinks at him. “I mean, you kind of do. I’m pretty sure you’ll die if you try to pilot a Jaeger on your own.”





	Synchronize

**Author's Note:**

> my prompt are probably gonna be a lil late from here on out, esp bc im getting laser eye surgery tomorrow :// im not really sure what the recovery period is like with that. ill still try to get things out, though.
> 
> it's been a while since i've seem pacific rim, and i rewatched a bit of it to refresh my memory, but i still think i have a rudimentary understanding of how the universe works, lmao. thats alright, it's all in good fun

The moment Akira catches sight of Goro Akechi, he knows, somehow, that they’re drift compatible.

He can’t explain it; he doesn’t even know what it’s like to drift with someone yet. But when their eyes first meet across the training room in the Academy, he feels a pull, a deep, profound connection electrifying the air between them, and he’s sure that’s what it is.

Maybe he’s the only one who feels this, because Akechi tears his eyes away as if nothing happened. Akira’s gaze follows him for so long that Ryuji takes note of his distraction and yells at him.

Goro Akechi is the type of guy who seems very pleasant on the surface, but who becomes very different once in battle. Akira watches him take down opponent after opponent ruthlessly in sparring matches; no one can seem to compete with his prowess, and he doesn’t give them a moment’s rest in between his attacks. His polite smile is gone, replaced with a cold, calculated expression that morphs into a haughty smirk or unimpressed sneer once his opponent is defeated. Akira is pretty sure he’s even seen him step on a guy once.

Actually, scratch that. He definitely remembers seeing that, because against his better judgment he muttered “God I wish that were me,” to Ryuji, and received a disturbed look and disgusted head shake for his troubles.

The first time he spars with Akechi, he knows his intuition is correct. Their movements blend together, seamlessly, matching one another hit for hit. Well, Akira can admit Akechi is still better than him, but skill aside, their technique is perfectly in sync. He knows this time that Akechi can sense it as well, if the surprised look on his face when Akira smoothly blocks and redirects his attacks is anything to go by. 

He also knows that Akechi isn’t exactly enthusiastic about partnering up with him--at least, it seems that way when he suddenly looks annoyed and flips Akira over so that he lands square on his face. The match ends and Akira has a mildly bloody nose, but he still can’t quite keep the grin off his face.

It doesn’t come as a surprise to him when they’re matched up as drift compatible. The Jaeger Program needs as many drift compatible matches as it can get, so all of the compatible pairs are shuffled together after they graduate the Academy, and assigned to their own Jaegers for test runs. Akira is excited to be with Akechi, and excited to try out the Wild Card, a beautiful red and black Jaeger model with a distinctly demonic look to it.

For all their time training together, Akira never had much of a chance to interact with Akechi. Especially after their sparring sessions where it became clear that they were compatible. Akechi largely ignored him after that, not wanting to address the obvious connection between them. It seemed to Akira that he was a little shy, which was kind of adorable.

It’s a little less adorable when the time comes for their first drift session and Akechi doesn’t show up.

Everyone’s scrambling and yelling over the intercom, grumbling about how uncooperative Akechi is. It’s no secret that he is uncooperative, but he also has immaculate scores, both in the written and practical exams, so no one can deny his talent.

But no one really seems to want to go confront him and drag him to the drift session, either.

“I’ll go get him,” Akira offers, disengaging from his equipment. “I know where he is.” That’s a lie, but he’s going to guess and check. 

The crew up top doesn’t stop him, giving him half-hearted permission to go while they continue to gripe about insubordinate rookies. 

Akira goes to Akechi’s room, just down the hall from his own. He knocks rigorously, and after a few moments of silence, calls out, “Akechi? It’s Akira. Kurusu.”

He isn’t holding out much hope for any kind of response, whether Akechi’s in there or not. So he’s pleasantly surprised when he hears a thump and a muffled “Go away” from the other side of the door.

“Can’t do that,” he responds, casually leaning against the wall. “We have our session right now, remember? The crew sent me to look for you.”

He’s startled when the door suddenly opens a crack and Akechi’s head pops out. He glares sullenly at Akira, and Akira notices that he’s slightly dishevelled, like he hasn’t bothered getting ready, and there are distinct dark circles under his eyes. It’s a far cry from his usual put-together appearance. 

“I’m not going,” Akechi tells him bluntly. “I told them I didn’t want to be paired up with you. I don’t need a partner.”

Akira blinks at him. “I mean, you kind of do. I’m pretty sure you’ll die if you try to pilot a Jaeger on your own.”

Akechi scowls and moves to shut the door in his face.

“Wait--” Akira reaches a hand out and stops the door from shutting. “Sorry, look, just. Can I come in? I won’t make you go, but I don’t want to go back to them empty-handed.”

“That’s none of my concern, Kurusu.”

“Please? At least tell me what’s bugging you so much about piloting with me.”

Akechi purses his lips together, quiet and considering. 

“Also, if you don’t let me in I’ll hang out here until they notice me and come banging your door down.”

With a scoff and roll of his eyes, Akechi steps back, holding the door open more. “You’re an annoyance.”

“Tell me how you really feel.” Akira grins as he walks past him into the room.

It’s not as spotless as he would have thought of Goro Akechi’s room. It isn’t clean, but it’s a little messy, clothes and papers scattered here and there along the floor and surfaces. The bed is unmade and Akira is beginning to think Akechi just rolled out of bed, despite it being well past midday. 

Akechi shuts the door quickly and moves to his bed, sitting down and curling up on the edge of it, legs tucked against his chest. He looks lost in thought, his gaze somewhere else as he lets Akira peruse the room.

Akira settles down next to him on the bed, and he startles slightly, turning to look at him. 

“What’s going on?” Akira asks, a gentleness lacing his tone.

He and Akechi may not know each other very well yet, but he likes him, obviously. And he knows that even if Akechi isn’t exactly as fond of him in return, he understands and respects him, at least, in a way those who are drift compatible do. 

Akechi seems a bit taken aback by his apparent concern, glancing away. “Like I said, I don’t need a partner. Or want one. I don’t particularly care what you think about that.”

“Okay,” Akira says, because he’s already said his piece on that and he’s fairly sure Akechi knows he’s right and that it’s impossible. “Why not?”

Akechi waves a hand dismissively. “No one else can keep up with me. I’m convinced it would be more of a hindrance than a help. Some people need the help because they can’t pilot on their own, but I’ve always gotten by on my own.”

His words remind Akira that, though he doesn’t know much about Akechi, he has heard that he grew up in the foster care system. That he made his way through to the Academy, fighting to perfect his grades and his image so he would be accepted despite his background. He really did get by on his own. Only because he had to.

“I can keep up with you,” Akira protests. “Kind of.”

Akechi turns his gaze on him again. Akira is startled to see it’s filled with thinly-veiled disdain. “You? And what exactly have you done to earn a place equal to me? You were just a spoiled little rich kid before you came here.” 

Akira is struck, mostly by the fact that Akechi clearly looked into his backstory. He’s not so bothered by his assessment. It isn’t exactly wrong.

“Yeah, I was,” he agrees, watching Akechi’s eyes darken at the admission. “My family’s pretty wealthy. I can’t say I ever had a lot of hardships in my life. But the Kaiju affect everyone. Rich and poor, young and old--sure the rich people can afford to live in places that are less likely to be attacked, but in the end we’re all going to be screwed if they aren’t stopped.”

“So you’re motivated by self-interest,” Akechi says flatly.

“I mean, aren’t we all, a little?” Akira reasons. “But mostly I just want to help people. Back home I wasn’t really good for much besides getting into trouble. I want to make the world a better place. This definitely seems like a fight worth fighting. Don’t you think?”

Akechi goes quiet. He has that thoughtful, faraway look on his face again.

“I think it’s worth giving us a shot,” Akira adds, pushing his luck.

Wariness tenses up Akechi’s frame again. “I already told you…”

“You’re afraid of the drift, right?” Akira cuts him off. “The Mind Meld. You don’t want anyone inside your head.”

Akechi twitches, his expression contorting into a scowl. His body language, aggressive and putting himself at a distance from Akira, reminds Akira of a cornered animal. He hopes he doesn’t get his throat ripped out.

“What the hell would you know about it?” he snaps. “Just because we’re compatible doesn’t mean you know anything about me. Spare me your sanctimonious bullshit.”

Akira puts his hands up placatingly. “You’re right, I don’t know a lot about you. It seems like you want to keep things that way. But I’d like to know more. I’m not going to judge you for anything I see in there. We’ve all got our shit.” 

“Why do you care enough to tell me this?” Akechi narrows his eyes. “And why doesn’t any of this bother you?”

“Because I like you, Akechi. And I trust in our bond.” Akira feels mildly embarrassed saying this, but it’s something Akechi needs to hear. “Letting someone into your head is a little scary. But I really think it’s worth it. I think deep down, you think so, too. There’s a reason you want to do this, right? A reason you wanted to be a pilot in the first place?”

There’s another long pause where Akira is worried he said the wrong thing and Akechi is going to blow up on him. He’s been invasive enough, he wouldn’t be surprised if he got kicked out.

But when Akechi speaks again, his tone is much softer. “You’re right. I shouldn’t forget that.” He looks down at his lap, his fists clenched tight. “The Kaiju killed my mother. That’s why I’m here.” He sounds almost like he’s talking to himself more than Akira. Reminding himself.

Akira dares to put a comforting hand on Akechi’s shoulder. Akechi tenses the slightest bit, but doesn’t move away.

“You’ll avenge her,” Akira assures him, solemnly. “And I’ll help you. Just give it a chance.”

Akechi looks up at him. There’s a kind of desperation in his eyes, like he’s searching for something. Akira returns his gaze, hoping that whatever Akechi is looking for is there, somewhere, between them.

It seems like it is, because after a moment Akechi nods, slowly, and stands up from the bed.

“Alright. I’ll give it a shot. Just don’t slow me down.”

Akira grins, hopping to his feet. “Same to you. Don’t go chasing the rabbit on me or anything.”

“I’m not going to chase the rabbit! What do you take me for, some kind of amateur?!” 

Akira laughs at the pure indignation in Akechi’s voice. Really, he thinks to himself, it’ll be okay even if that does happen. Whatever the drift throws their way, he’s confident they can beat it and come together as a team. From the moment they met, he could tell. They’re going to be the best Jaeger pilots the world has ever seen.


End file.
